A pig under the Christmas tree
by Ayumi Ikari
Summary: Christmas 2005. Kondou asks Hijikata for help to get a present for Soujirou. Trouble lays ahead!


Greetings from Germany! Unfortunately my English isn´t that good, so my boyfriend translated this for me ( but he isn´t an english native speaker either,). I hope it´s okay! This fanfiction is for the Shinsengumi Cristmas contest at I didn´t know how to get the Shinsengumi and Christmas together in story , so I decided to put the characters into our time.

A pig under the Christmas tree

December 24th, 2005

Ikebukuro, 11.05 AM

Hijikata was on the edge. The traffic jam on the road into Tokyo (the 5th this hour) was just clearing as his mobile rang.

"Who there?" he had acid in his voice.

"Toshi, it's me" Isami replied. "Toshi, can you do me a favor? Can you buypresent for Soujiro?"

The connection was bad.

"How do you know I'm going to buy presents now?"

"Because you always do it last minute an the 24th, that's why. Well, willyou? I've got my hands full here with Tama´s flu Tsune visits her parents"

"All right, I get it." he nearly snarled back, flipping of at the driver next tohim at the same time.

"What am I supposed to get?"

"A guinea pig." Isami felt relief rise within him. You could depend on Toshislast-minute shopping habits.

"pig" Toshi was unsure what to make of Isamis answer.

"A what?"

Isami sighted "A guineapig, Toshi."

"pig. You can get"

"Isami, what do you want for him? The connection is bad!"

"A GUINEAPIG! YOU CAN GET THEM IN EVERY PETSHOP!" Isami hoped his raised voice would not pass from within the walls of his room.

"PIG. IN EVERY PETSHOP"  
"Well, if you're sure about that." Toshi replied and hung up.

SAIGO department store, 11.40 AM

"The guinea pigs are just over here" the clerk behind the counter smiled.

Toshi frowned. Had he not made himself clear? He always made himself clear!  
"No, not a guinea pig. A pig. Without the guinea, you know?"

Midori department store, 12.30 AM

"A pig?"

"Yes, a pig!" Toshi replied tensely.

"I guess you could try and ask in the toy department, sir."

Petshop "Pet´s Paradise" 13.55 PM

Toshi waited impatiently in line. If clerks were rare, the customers more than made up for their lack in numbers. It seemed they were all out to get a last minute present.

Just like himself.  
It took 15 minutes until he was finally served.

"Listen, I need a pig. No guinea pig, a pig! You must have some on store,right?"

The clerk frowned. "Sorry, sir. Why don't you try a Farmer?"

Yamashida Farm 16.30PM -far far away from Tokyo

"A pig? Well, you're just about right here, then!"

Toshi would nearly have hugged the old man.

18.30PM -back to civilisation

Toshi stopped at the first sign of a giftshop he came across. He went and took the pig from the trunk. The damn thing had kept on squeaking like it knew what lay ahead of it.

The saleswomen was just about to close down her shop as Toshi burst in.

"I need a giftbox this size!" he exclaimed breathless and put the pig down on the counter.

The woman looked at the pig, then at him. For a moment, Toshi was afraid she'd call the police but then she turned around with a serene look on her face and fetched a fitting box. Reliefed, Toshi placed the pig inside.

"Fits perfectly" he sighed.  
"Would you be so kind to make a few holes in it and wrap it up?"

Shiekan 20.00 PM

The door was opened quickly before Toshi could even ring the doorbell.  
"Hijikata-san!"

Soujiro not quiet jumped into his arms.

"Not so hasty! Let me come in first."

Toshi was still irritated from the long afternoon search.

"Tsune-san nearly couldn't make it because of a snowstorm"

Soujiro kept ontalking and didn't stop hugging Hijikata either.

"and Tama-chan has a temperature and .."

"Ah, Toshi!" Isami felt relief seeing the large bag Toshi was carrying.

So he had gotten the present after all.

"You're just in time! Foods ready."

Toshi felt completely at ease. Tsunes cooking was great as always and with Tama going to bed early and Soujiro being somewhat tired the house was actually rather quiet.

"Sou-chan, what about opening one of your presents already ?"

Isami wasquiet aware of the poor guinea pig in its small box.

"Really?"

Soujiro ran to the christmas tree and even as Isami still tried to think how to suggest the present he intended as the problem solved itself.  
Soujiro had not even reached the tree as said present made a big hop towards him.

"Sugoi!" Soujiro was exicted at once

Isami leaned over to Toshi. "Tell me Toshi, how big is this guinea pig you bought?"

Toshi nearly choked on his wine.

"Guinea... guinea pig?"

"A pig!"

Isamis head turned abruptly and he froze as he saw Soujiro with the small pink pig in his arms.

"Toshi..."

"YOU said 'a pig'!" Toshis voice was tense.

"Are you out of your mind? I said a guinea pig! What is a nine-year old  
supposed to do with a pig?"

Isami shook his head "And where's the pig supposed to live? We have already bought a complete cage..."

"Now wait a second here. It took me all day to get the damn pig in the first place! Sure you can get one in every petshop-"

"Toshi? What reality are you living in? You should have noticed! How did you think-"

In this moment their conversation was interrupted by two glad eyes. Soujiro hugged Isami tightly.

"Kondou-san! Arigatoooooooooou!"

A little while later, Toshi sat in the armchair next to the tree and watched Soujiro playing with his new pet. Isami had finally left to tell Tsune about the new family member.  
Toshi was just about to doze off as Soujiro climbed onto his lap.

"Hijikata-san, don't you want to open a present as well? I choose this one!" he said and held up a present for Toshi.

"You did?" Toshi asked and carefully removed the paper. Then he saw the books title.

"Haiku writing - a beginners guide"

The end

Tsune is Konos wife and Tama their child. I could not explain the family  
relations more because of the stories supposed length.


End file.
